Remordimiento
by Conii Cullen O'Shea
Summary: Jacob decide encarar a Leah. La Humilla y Se arrepiente profundamente, porque despues de Todo, Nada es lo que Parece. DRABBLE Jacob


-Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer-

* * *

Jacob se detuvo en seco al notar la mirada de odio y el agrio comentario de Leah hacia su Novia. Apretó los puños y se volvió hacia la pequeña casa donde aquella mujer estaba sentada en las escaleras.

Nadie trataría así a su Nessie, y menos _ella. _

Estaba harto de su constante mal humor y de esos comentarios sarcásticos. En ese preciso momento la odio infinitamente. Ya no se comportaría como siempre lo había hecho. Siempre defendiéndola, tratando de entenderla o simplemente ignorándola y dejando que el tiempo le enseñara lo equivocada que estaba… pero no fue así. En cambio ella ofende a la persona a quien más ama en el mundo, esa había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Se sentía agotado y frustrado, simplemente ya no lucharía contra aquello.

Se planto frente a aquella imponente morena y sin pensarlo dos veces reunió todo el coraje posible.

_-Tú, Leah Clearwater_- casi grito apuntándola _-Eres una Maldita arpía amargada-_

Jacob noto como ella se levantaba y pretendía entrar en su casa, ella lo ignoraría completamente… _como tantas veces_- pensó

Él, sin siquiera pensarlo corrió hasta alcanzarla y la volteo tomándola del brazo fuertemente, ella gimió de dolor sin poder evitarlo, por primera vez Jacob le trataba así. Estaba asustada

_-No trates de evitarme-_ Dijo alejándola de la puerta, más bien arrastrándola _-¿Crees que así todo será más Fácil?, ¡pues estas equivocada! Eres la persona más amarga que conozco Leah-_ ella trato de zafarse de su agarre inútilmente -_¡Ahora entiendo porque fue Emily y no Tu!-_

En ese preciso momento Leah uso toda la fuerza que tenía, Jacob había tocado un punto totalmente sensible, todavía no lo superaba y no estaba preparada para que se lo restregará en la cara y menos a gritos.

Se sintió completamente a salvo cuando las Manos de Jacob no la retuvieron más, pero sin darse cuenta cayó de las pequeñas escaleras y su cabeza choco contra la tierra húmeda.

El golpe no había sido nada, pero sin embargo ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse… por segunda vez su peor pesadilla se volvía realidad.

Nuevamente era Humillada por _alguien _a quienamaba. Sí, ella amaba a Jacob.

Jacob Quiso ayudarle y corrió a levantarla, se sintió horrible. Jamás le había gritado a una mujer y menos había sido el culpable de que alguna se hiciera daño…

-_Vete Jacob_- Susurro ella con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había permitido llorar

Entonces Jacob comprendió, aún en estado de Shock, lo equivocado que estaba. Esa mirada vacía y esas mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas fueron la prueba.

No era que ella nunca llorara, que ella no sentía nada… simplemente le era imposible dejar que el dolor la venciera, había sufrido mucho y nuevamente lo estaba haciendo. Allí, arrodillada en el suelo, Humillada y lo peor de todo, por su culpa.

_-Por Favor_- volvió a susurrar apretando los ojos, deseando desaparecer -_vete-_

Y sin decir una palabra, se fue… no estaba preparado para enfrentarla y abrirle su corazón, no tenía el valor suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y pedirle perdón. No aún...

* * *

¿Que les Parecio?

*Mi primer Drabble Jacob&Leah

Es raro, me paso algo escribiendo esto. simplemente amo el Personaje de Leah, porque ¿¡Quien Diablos es Feliz! ¿Quien tiene a la persona que ama junto a ustedes?, No existe la imprimación para nosotras, debemos luchar por las personas que amamos, nada caerá a nuestros pies y se quedará allí por siempre. es imposible

la vida a veces es un Asco, hay que saber seguir adelante. y Simplemente, creo que Leah no ha sabido como. pero despues de todo ¿Quien hace lo correcto de inmediato?

Yo, por mi parte. seguiré luchando por lo que quiero y no dejaré que mis sueños se escapen tan facilmente

Espero su opinión, no solo de lo que acabo de decir, sino que tambien del Drabble.

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**

10-01-11


End file.
